Of walls & doors
by fair pan
Summary: À une semaine de son mariage avec Edward, Bella n'a pas qu'une robe de mariée à choisir..


**Coucou les poulet(tes) ! Me voici pour une nouvelle fic, ma première sur Twilight (haaan, hérésie de ma part haha). Hé ouais, pas parce que j'aime pas le bouquin qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser avec héhé o/ **

**Enfin bref pour commencer, je tiens à remercier très très vivement Lecholls pour m'avoir donné ses précieux conseils et aussi pour son travail de bêta :D Ah, et pour m'avoir bien motivée aussi pour l'écriture de cette fic (à coups de fouets des fois, même... mais faites comme si je vous avais rien dit) Si vous n'avez pas encore lu sa fic, que dis-je, son grand classique, ****Répulsion****, courrez-y, même si je me doute bien que c'est déjà fait ! (en fait y a intérêt, sinon je vous mords, voilà.) en fait lisez toutes ses fictions, parce que... alors déjà, parce que c'est un ordre, et ensuite, parce qu'elles sont bri-llante (bordel de dieu). **

**Bref ! j'arrête de raconter des conneries et je vous livre sans plus tard le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic :)**

**Disclaimer: Tout à S. Meyer, j'ai tout piqué le temps d'une fic, hou **

**Rating: PG-13  
>Pairing: Divers. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. mouhahahaha. <strong>

**Of wall & doors**

**Chapitre 1**

**Vendredi / J-7**

**POV Bella**

Une semaine. Sept jours. Et je serai mariée à Edward, et ce pour l'éternité.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je vois ma courte vie défiler sous mes yeux. Tous les évènements qui m'ont menée jusqu'ici. Jusqu'au jour où je m'unirai pour toujours à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Depuis l'annonce du mariage, je passe pratiquement la quasi totalité de mes journées et de mes nuits avec lui, chez lui, chez nous. Nous menons une vie de couple presque normale. À l'exception du fait qu'Edward est immortel. Oh, et que nous n'avons toujours pas de vie intime à proprement parler.

Cela fait partie du « deal » après tout. Edward et ses principes post-victoriens ont besoin d'une bague autour de mon annulaire avant de ravir ma vertu. Soit. Je l'ai accepté. Il n'empêche que de passer toutes mes nuits dans les bras d'Edward, et bien qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine à attendre, je sens que je vais craquer.

Le moindre contact de sa part m'électrise au plus haut point. J'ai l'impression que la tension entre nous grimpe au fil des jours. Bon, certes, ça, j'en avais déjà conscience, ça fait tout de même un bon moment que c'est le cas. Mais il semblerait que plus notre nuit de noces approche, plus nous sommes sur les dents (si vous me passez l'expression). Et je parle également pour lui. Je suis désormais sûre que son désir est au moins égal au mien, si ce n'est cent fois plus puissant. Ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai plus ou moins senti son état d'excitation de temps à autre lorsque je dormais tout contre lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt fière de moi d'être capable d'éveiller cela chez lui.

Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait sourire. Pour un peu je rougirais d'oser songer à des choses pareilles. Mais qu'importe, je ne suis plus une gamine après tout, j'ai tout de même bien le droit de fantasmer un minimum sur un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agit de mon futur mari.

Mon futur mari.

Cela sonne de façon incroyable dans ma tête. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer un tel avenir il y a à peine quelques années de cela. Avant d'arriver à Forks, lorsque je n'étais qu'une collégienne parmi tant et tant d'autres à Phoenix.

J'ai à peine le temps de me plonger davantage dans mes pensées qu'Alice entre comme une tornade dans la chambre qu'Edward et moi occupons dans la villa Cullen.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être dotée du pouvoir de son mari pour m'apercevoir d'à quel point elle est plus excitée que jamais.

Oh, oui, j'oubliais. Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous allons… choisir ma robe de mariée, et celles des demoiselles d'honneur. Ô joie incommensurable.

Viendront ensuite le choix des serviettes de table, de la musique, des fleurs et de toutes ces choses fabuleuses dont je me fous formidablement. Youpi.

« Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaaaaaaa ! » s'excite Alice.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, un vrai lutin sautillant. Et ma future belle sœur., accessoirement.

« Merci Alice, j'avais presque oublié comment je m'appelais, c'est gentil à toi de me le rappeler » fais-je avec une moue sur la figure.

« Bella, dis-moi que tu prête, nous avons des TONNES de choses à faire, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, une semaine, tu te rends compte, plus qu'UNE toute petite semaine avant le mariage. J'ignore comment je vais parvenir à tout faire à temps, entre la robe, le gâteau à choisir et commander… puis je ne suis pas convaincue de la décoration, peut-être qu'on devrait la revoir et envisager autre chose, d'ailleurs je me disais que je pourrais peut-être… quoi ? »

Elle vient de cesser sa tirade en se rendant compte que je la dévisageais, amusée, voir au bord du fou rire. Ôtez-moi d'un doute, c'est toujours mon mariage hein ?

« Heu… Alice.. Comment t'expliquer… J'aimerais bien qu'on relâche un tantinet la pression en ce qui concerne le mariage… »

Elle me dévisage à son tour, son visage se décompose presque, j'ai l'impression d'avoir volé son jouet à une enfant de 8 ans.

« Mais.. Mais, comment ça ? Bella, rends-toi compte, il ne reste qu'une semaine, enfin. C'est peu pour la montagne de choses qu'il me reste à faire »

J'hausse un sourcil moqueur lorsqu'elle dit « me ».

Elle lève les yeux au ciel comme une enfant.

« Bon d'accord, qu'il nous reste à faire »

Je ris devant son expression faussement outrée. Moui, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais avoir la paix en ce qui concerne ces noces tant attendues.

Sans plus attendre Alice s'empare de mon bras, me guidant hors de ma chambre.

« Allez, hop, en avant pour la quête la plus importante de ta vie »

Je lève à mon tour les yeux au ciel, d'accord, j'abdique pour aujourd'hui.

Au moment où nous descendons, j'aperçois Edward qui m'attend d'ores et déjà au bas des escaliers, Jasper à ses côtés.

Il se retourne vers moi et m'offre un sourire éclatant. Que ce soit le premier ou le millième semblable sourire qu'il m'offre ne compte pas, à chaque il me renverse. À chaque fois mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avec toute la force de l'amour que j'éprouve pour Edward Cullen.

Lorsque j'atteins la dernière marche, il passe un bras dans mon dos, autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, puis un second sur le bout de mes lèvres, avec une tendresse infinie.

Mon cœur fait de nouvelle fois ce truc incroyable et je le vois sourire en entendant mon rythme cardiaque effréné.

« J'adore quand tu fais ça » murmure-il tendrement à mon oreille.

«Vous avez pas bientôt fini, oui ? On a une robe à trouver, et nous n'avons pas une seule seconde à perdre aujourd'hui ! » s'emporte Alice. « C'est très important » se sent-elle obligée de préciser alors que personne ne prend la peine de lui répondre.

Jasper et Edward échangent un sourire. Quant à moi, je me contente d'étouffer un petit rire contre le torse de mon fiancé.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas je suggère que nous prenions la route. » dit finalement Edward, ce qui provoque une jubilation instantanée chez sa sœur.

La route jusque Seattle est silencieuse. Mis à part Alice qui débat avec elle même de ce qu'une robe de mariée doit et ne doit pas être. Et elle est assez souvent d'accord avec elle même.

Pour ma part je me contente de regarder le paysage défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse sous mes yeux. Ces fichus vampires apprendront-ils un jour à respecter les limitations de vitesse ?

Une fois arrivés, et alors que j'imagine naïvement que nous allons visiter plusieurs boutiques, pour finalement en trouver une, il semblerait qu'Alice ait un tout autre plan en tête.

Elle prend la tête de la marche et nous dirige tout droit vers le quartier le plus luxueux de la ville, je comprends donc qu'elle ne me laissera ni choisir, ni porter une robe dont la valeur n'est pas astronomique, ce qui me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Disons que porter un vêtement qui coûterait plusieurs mois de salaire à Charlie n'était pas particulièrement dans mes plans. C'était sans compter sur les Cullen qui ont absolument tenu à couvrir tous les frais liés aux noces.

Nous arrivons devant la devanture d'un grand couturier, ce qui est l'équivalent de l'Eglise pour Alice. Je pense que si elle pouvait s'agenouiller et faire un salut, elle le ferait très probablement.

Nous nous engouffrons finalement dans la boutique de robes de mariée à l'ambiance luxueuse et feutrée. Du moins Alice s'y engouffre, Edward, Jasper et moi la suivons d'un pas bien moins sautillant.

Alice s'interrompt et se tourne soudainement vers nous.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Elle regarde Edward en disant cela. Ce dernier la contemple, abasourdi.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fait-il

« Écoute moi bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, il est hors-de-question que tu assistes à ces essayages, non mais tu dingue ou quoi, n'es-tu donc pas au courant ? Ca porte malheur ! »

Edward la regarde toujours abasourdi et au moment où il s'apprête à formuler une quelconque réplique, elle se saisit de son bras et le conduit jusqu'à la porte de la boutique

« Toi, cher frère, tu vas aller en quête de ton smoking, et tu nous attends patiemment » fait-elle en le mettant à la porte sans ménagement.

« Mais Alice, enfin… » proteste mon futur époux.

« Mais Alice, rien du tout, zou ! »

Elle lui ferme la porte vitrée au nez, et il reste planté devant celle ci, la dévisageant toujours incrédule.

« FILE !» s'exclame t-elle, redoublant d'insistance cette fois.

Edward semble se résigner, et lève les yeux au ciel (ma parole, c'est la journée il faut croire), me jette un dernier regard désolé, puis se détourne et s'éloigne plus loin dans la rue.

Je le regarde partir presque déconfite. Merde, on peut savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas protesté pour qu'il reste ? Mince mince mince.

Je suis en train de me houspiller mentalement lorsque je vois Jasper amorcer lui aussi un mouvement pour sortir de la boutique, c'est sans compter sur Alice qui s'interpose aussitôt.

« Jasper, chéri, où penses-tu aller ? »

« Oh et bien, je préférais sortir par moi même avant que tu ne décides de me foutre à la porte moi aussi. »

Sa phrase m'arrache un petit rire, il tourne son regard vers moi et me décroche un sourire en coin tout aussi amusé.

Alice soupire.

« Mais non enfin, nous avons tout de même besoin d'un avis masculin ! » s'exclame t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Heu, non, moi je n'en ai pas tellement besoin » me permis-je d'intervenir.

« Ne sois pas stupide Bella, bien sûr que si tu en as besoin ! »

« Bon, eh bien si Bella en a besoin » fait finalement Jasper, son demi sourire toujours vissé sur le visage, « Soit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir été accueillis et installés comme des princes par le personnel, nous sommes tous les trois assis à l'arrière de la boutique, dans le salon d'essayage, attendant qu'une employée vienne nous proposer des modèles. Une petite blonde arrive enfin, faisant rouler derrière elle un portant garni d'une dizaine de robes.

Lorsque j'aperçois l'expression sur le visage d'Alice, je suis à peu près sûre que son cœur s'arrêterait s'il le pouvait tellement elle semble heureuse et excitée à la vue des tenues ainsi que par la perspective de me voir les essayer.

Jasper, quant à lui, est assis dans l'un des confortables canapés du salon, appuyé sur l'accoudoir, regardant vaguement autour de lui avec un intérêt tout relatif.

Alice s'apprête à se lever pour se saisir d'une robe, lorsque son mari l'interrompt.

« Et pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas Bella choisir par elle-même ? En un sens, ce serait un tantinet justifié. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il s'agit de son mariage, mon cœur »

Alice fait la grimace et lui tire la langue en grommelant une phrase indistincte.

« Pardon ? » demande Jasper, avec un petit rire dans la voix.

« J'ai dit, d'accord, si tu le dis » grommèle Alice pour toute réponse.

« Très bien. Bella, je t'en prie, nous n'attendons plus que toi. » me dit-il avec gentillesse, comme pour m'encourager à ne pas me laisser dépasser par l'excitation de sa femme. Il a du sentir ma nervosité. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas en train de choisir une paire de jeans après tout.

Sans beaucoup d'assurance, je me lève et dirige vers le portant, évaluant les robes du regard. Eh bien, déjà que je ne m'y connais pas en robes tout court, je peux maintenant affirmer que je ne m'y connais pas davantage en ce qui concerne les robes de mariée.

Peu importe. Après tout, je sais pertinemment que nous ne quitterons pas cet endroit tant que je n'aurais pas tout essayé, jusqu'au dernier voile, jusqu'à la dernière traîne. Toute résistance est futile.

Je fais glisser les cintres les uns après les autres sur le portant jusqu'à que l'une des toilettes retienne mon attention.

Le haut de la robe est confectionné en lin blanc, d'une simplicité ravissante, et coupé avec raffinement. Le bas quant à lui est de la même matière, mais surplombé d'un voilage de soie fine et vaporeuse. Elle est longue, droite et légèrement évasée en bas. Le haut est simplement retenu par de fines manches rehaussées de sequins blancs également. Elle me donnerait presque envie de me marier sur une plage au soleil pour le coup. Mais bien sûr, c'est impossible, pour les raisons que nous connaissons tous.

Je m'en saisis sans plus tergiverser et pars m'isoler dans la cabine d'essayage.

« Viiiiiite Bella, montre nous » me presse Alice tandis que je me bagarre avec le vêtement.

Lorsque je finis par sortir enfin de la cabine, j'entends Alice étouffer une exclamation.

« Quoi, c'est si horrible que ça ? » fais-je, me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre devant l'air stupéfait de ma future belle sœur.

Elle me jette un regard incrédule, puis se lève et me saute presque dessus.

« Non mais tu plaisantes ? ! Elle est su-blime ! TU es sublime, je n'aurais pas mieux choisi moi-même ! »

Abasourdie, je la laisse s'emparer de moi, me traînant jusqu'au miroir pour me coller devant mon reflet.

Wow. En effet. Je dois avouer que cette robe me va en effet comme un gant.

Sans trop y croire, je fixe mon reflet pendant quelques instants, Alice jubilant littéralement derrière moi. Je caresse le tissu, le lissant de mes mains. Ceci est ma robe de mariée. La mienne. C'est moi qui me marie. Pas Alice. Ni quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est moi qui suis dans cette robe dont je sais qu'elle sera celle que je porterai le jour de mon mariage. Mon mariage.

Dans une semaine je serai mariée à Edward Cullen. Dans une semaine.

À cette pensée, je me sens envahie par une vague de détresse intense, insoutenable, qui me tétanise. Incapable de faire un mouvement, je fixe un point dans le vide. Dans une semaine je serai mariée. Pour l'éternité.

Les visages de Charlie, Renée, Jacob, de mes camarades, des loups de la réserve, le visage de Phil, de mes professeurs, celui de mon père de nouveau. Ces visages défilent soudainement dans mon esprit et je sens une tristesse sans nom me ravager. Dans une semaine, je ne reverrai certainement plus jamais tous ces gens. De ceux qui comptent à ceux qui font juste partie du paysage de ma vie. Jamais plus je ne préparerais le dîner avec Charlie. Jamais plus je ne commanderais de tarte aux pommes avec lui. Je ne verrais plus le regard pétillant de Jacob. Ni son sourire éclatant capable de réchauffer mon âme jusque dans les moments les plus sombres de mon existence. Et Renée ne m'exaspèrera plus avec sa tendance à toujours vouloir me faire dire des choses que je ne veux pas dire. Elle ne m'étouffera plus non plus de sa tendresse maternelle. Notre complicité ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque.

Je prends conscience d'un coup de ma condition d'humaine. De mon cœur qui bat. De ce qu'une vie mortelle offre. Dans cette robe, au beau milieu de la boutique, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon souffle pour la première fois, d'avoir pour la première fois conscience du fait que je respire. Ce qui ne calme en rien ces sentiments de détresse et de tristesse bien au contraire.

«…Bella ? Bella ? Tout va bien ? Bella ? »

Je sors de ma torpeur et me tourne lentement vers Alice, lui offrant un maigre sourire.

« Bella, tout va bien ? » répète t-elle « Tu es bien pâle d'un coup. Enfin plus que d'habitude. »

Elle me fixe avec curiosité et une pointe d'inquiétude.

Je me compose une expression se voulant normale.

« Bien sûr » lui souris-je. « J'ai eu la bonne idée de sauter le déjeuner, j'ai la tête qui vient de me tourner un petit instant, mais tout va bien. Puis la robe… » fais-je en désignant celle-ci « je la trouve parfaite. »

Voilà, je sais que j'ai frappé juste puisque Alice regagne immédiatement son lumineux sourire.

Et tout ça me fait penser que manger non plus, je ne le ferais plus jamais. Pourtant j'adore ça.

Et je viens de sortir un pieu mensonge à Alice, en pleine face, et qu'elle l'a gobé. Heureusement pour moi. Je me détourne pour retourner dans la cabine, et se faisant, mon regard tombe immédiatement dans celui de Jasper. Je me fige, littéralement.

Il me fixe, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, ses yeux me scrutant.

Et au moment où ces derniers se plantent dans les miens, je sais qu'il sait, bien heureux empathe qu'il est.

Je me surprends à prier tous les dieux existants pour qu'il ne dise rien à sa femme à propos des sentiments qui viennent de m'envahir. Je ne veux même pas qu'il me demande si je vais bien lui aussi. J'aimerais juste qu'il fasse comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti. Je respire nerveusement.

Lorsque finalement il ouvre la bouche, le regard toujours vrillé dans le mien, ce n'est que pour lâcher, laconique :

« Tu es tout à fait ravissante Bella. »

Puis il m'offre un sourire poli.

« M-m-merci Jasper » est tout ce que je suis capable de bredouiller devant l'intensité de son regard ambré.

Dans les heures qui suivent, et malgré le fait que j'ai complètement été conquise par la première robe, Alice insiste pour que j'en passe une bonne centaine d'autres. Enfin environ. Ce que je fais sans rechigner sous l'œil surexcité de la vampire, et celui tout de suite moins surexcité de son mari.

En effet depuis ma petite crise, il n'a rien dit de plus. Se contentant de vagues hochements de tête lorsqu'Alice lui demande son avis. Et entre temps, il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je sais pourtant qu'il sait. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait.. enfin vous avez saisi l'idée. J'ai juste peur qu'il fasse part de l'information à sa femme, tout autre membre de la famille Cullen, ou pire, Edward. Comme j'aimerais être autant insensible au pouvoir de Jasper que je le suis à celui d'Edward, ou même de Jane et de Aro.

Tiens. Quand j'y pense, c'est bien le seul vampire dont le pouvoir peut m'atteindre, en tout cas à ma connaissance. C'est la première fois que je m'en rends compte, et cela m'apparaît comme plus ou moins étrange étant donné que je suis complètement imperméable aux dons de ses congénères. Enfin peu importe.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il ait perçu mes sentiments. Après tout, c'est plus ou moins normal, non ? Je ne suis pas la première mariée de l'histoire à paniquer un minimum à l'idée de sauter le pas. Je sais bien que je me suis toujours considérée comme passablement anormale, mais enfin tout même.

« Alice, je pense que cela suffit maintenant. » dis-je après une énième robe passée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à protester, je la coupe :

« Je veux la première. Je sais que c'est celle-ci qu'il me faut. Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, je commence à en avoir un peu assez d'essayer des choses dont je sais que je ne les achèterai pas. »

J'accompagne ma réplique d'une petite moue contrite, histoire de ne pas trop la vexer.

Elle me fait un immense sourire.

« Bien sûr que c'est la première Bella, mais c'est la tradition d'en essayer tout un tas ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir entendu parler de cette tradition. » fais-je, faussement dubitative. « Jasper ? » me permis-je d'ajouter en me tournant vers lui dans l'espoir que ce vague trait d'humour suffise à détendre l'atmosphère entre nous.

Il m'adresse son éternel petit sourire en coin et hoche négativement la tête.

« Je crains que non » me répond t-il. « Et ce n'est pas faute de m'être marié un nombre considérable de fois. »

Je lui souris et lui envoie une vague de gratitude et un soupçon de soulagement.

Alice lui tire de nouveau la langue. Évidemment, connaissant Alice, elle a du tenir à renouveler leurs vœux un bon millier de fois, ne serait-ce que pour être habillée en mariée.

Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt tendance à avoir hâte d'en finir, et à ne plus jamais recommencer de toute l'éternité.

Après m'être livrée à une intense séance de persuasion (l'influence de Jasper, sans doute), nous parvenons enfin à lui faire accepter le fait de quitter la boutique. Je sais qu'elle aurait tenu à ce que j'essaye encore tout ce qui restait en magasin, et même les robes qui n'en sont qu'au stade de dessins, mais mon heure de gloire dans la peau d'une poupée Barbie m'a amplement suffi.

Alice sort de la boutique la première, fonçant bille en tête, babillant joyeusement sur les serviettes et autres couverts que nous allons avoir la joie de choisir en sa compagnie, sans vraiment se rendre compte que son mari et moi sommes un peu en arrière.

Je récupère mon sac posé au sol, et me dirige vers la sortie pour y trouver Jasper, qui me tient la porte et me regarde avancer vers lui.

Je décide de profiter de l'occasion qu'Alice nous ait devancés pour lui toucher un mot sur ce qui s'est passé une heure plus tôt.

« Jasper… » commence-je d'un ton hésitant, mais il me coupe.

« C'est normal Bella. » fait-il, tournant la tête vers la rue, fixant un point invisible à l'horizon. « Tout du moins, je trouve cela tout à fait compréhensible. » corrige t-il.

Puis il me regarde de nouveau droit les yeux, et m'adresse une nouvelle fois un sourire poli et réconfortant.

« Après toi. » fait-il finalement.

« Merci Jasper. » dis-je simplement en passant la porte.

Et je sais qu'il sait que je ne le remercie pas simplement pour la porte. Mais bien pour son soutien silencieux. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je le sais. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien à personne.

Nous retrouvons Edward un peu plus loin. Il s'est évidemment chargé de son smoking en un temps record, et Alice n'y trouve rien à redire. Injuste condition humaine qui m'oblige à toujours devoir être maternée par les vampires de ma vie.

À cette idée, je ressens un pic d'agacement. Jasper tourne immédiatement la tête vers-moi, ne comprenant pas mon irritation manifeste. Il doit se demander ce qui en est à l'origine. Il me questionne du regard, ce sentiment disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Je le vois émettre un petit rire discret, secouant la tête. Il doit s'amuser de mes changements d'humeur.

Dès qu'il m'aperçoit dans la rue, Edward se dirige aussitôt vers moi, me rejoignant aussi rapidement que sa condition de vampire infiltré chez les humains lui permet.

Je lui adresse un sourire tendre qu'il me rend au centuple. Je vois quelques filles dont l'expression se déconfit instantanément lorsqu'elles constatent que celui qui les fait baver est en fait avec moi.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » me demande Edward, de l'amour plein les yeux en me caressant la joue.

« À merveille ! » s'exclame Alice, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répondre à ma place tandis qu'Edward passe un bras autour de ma taille. « Crois-moi petit frère, tu vas perdre la tête lorsque tu la verras dans sa robe ! »

Edward grimace au « petit frère ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une robe pour cela » murmure t-il alors contre mes cheveux.

Allô, double sens latent, bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Pardon, mais je dois avouer qu'un sous entendu dans la bouche d'Edward, je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour en entendre un !

Trop abasourdie, je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Tout du moins, je n'ai aucune réponse qui me vient en tête, et encore moins en bouche.

Il rit doucement mon air ahuri, et embrasse mes cheveux, amusé.

Le soir commence à tomber sur Seattle et je dois avouer que cette journée m'a littéralement vidée de toute énergie.

Je fais part de mon état au reste du groupe, ainsi du fait que ma condition d'humaine nécessite que je me nourrisse au plus vite s'ils ne veulent pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. Au moins.

Mon groupe de vampires que rien ne saurait heurter accepte gracieusement de m'accompagner dîner de bonne heure, non sans s'être moqué allègrement au préalable. Soit disant que je suis mélodramatique.

Alors qu'Alice et Jasper prennent la tête en commençant à avancer et que je m'apprête à les suivre, Edward me retient par le bras.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ? » fais-je, curieuse. « C'est quoi ? »

Sans plus attendre il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Et à partir de là, la situation qui suit échappe totalement à mon entendement.

Edward se penche pour m'embrasser et je détourne le visage. Et ce pour d'obscures raisons. Lorsque je sens qu'il va m'embrasser, je ne peux soudainement pas m'en empêcher, saisie une nouvelle fois par cette panique irrationnelle, comme plus tôt dans la boutique.

Au lieu de rencontrer les miennes, ses lèvres effleurent ma joue. Sa figure affiche une expression surprise et quelque peu contrite à la fois lorsqu'il s'écarte un peu de moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour paraître naturelle. Comme si je ne savais pas, comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'il voulait un baiser. Je rassemble tout ce que j'ai de force pour lever le bras et lui caresser la joue dans un geste qui se veut tendre. S'il pouvait lire mes pensées, et Dieu merci ce n'est pas le cas, il saurait combien je me force et à quel point il m'est difficile ne serait-ce que de le toucher à ce moment précis. Le pire étant que j'ignore complètement pourquoi. Je lui souris. Et là encore je me force.

« Alors, cette chose que tu voulais me dire ? » fais-je, l'air de rien, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il va tomber dans le panneau.

« Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Bien évidemment qu'il n'est pas dupe. Simplement parce qu'il ne lit pas mes pensées ne veut pas dire qu'il est stupide non plus. Je me maudis.

Je suis à ça de détourner le regard mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Cela me trahirait davantage. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils dans un simulacre de surprise.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Il semble m'évaluer du regard pendant un moment qui me paraît s'étendre à l'infini. Comme s'il se demandait si j'avais réellement cherché à esquiver son baiser ou non.

Puis il semble finir par déduire que non, puisqu'il me sourit tendrement.

« Pour rien. » dit-il. « Pour savoir. Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je m'intéresse assez à toi. » fait-il en riant.

« Non, sans rire ? » fais-je à mon futur mari, levant ma main gauche, remuant mon annulaire, et donc ma bague de fiançailles.

Il rit, de son rire sublime que j'affectionne tant.

« Alors, cette chose que tu voulais me dire ? » lui demandai-je de nouveau, histoire de changer de sujet.

« Oh. Heu, j'allais te demander si tu voulais être ma femme Isabella Swan, mais il me semble que je l'ai déjà fait en fait, oublie ça. »

Cette fois ci, le sourire que je lui adresse est aussi franc que mon amour pour lui.

J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, et pourquoi je viens d'agir de la sorte mais je suis contente qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

De toute façon, il n'a à se rendre compte de rien. Il est mon fiancé et je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il ne s'est rendu compte de RIEN.

Lorsque nous amorçons un mouvement pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper, nous constatons que ces derniers se sont arrêtés pour nous attendre, quelques mètres plus loin.

Et je ne peux ignorer le fait que Jasper me regarde, me sondant de nouveaux de ses prunelles dorées, comme dans la boutique quelques heures plus tôt.

Il a bien entendu assisté à toute la scène, son ouïe vampirique compensant largement la distance qui nous séparait d'eux.

Et si sa femme n'y a vu qu'une scénette entre amoureux, lui, dispose de quelques pièces manquantes, à savoir, mes sentiments. Il est le seul parmi eux trois à savoir pertinemment que j'ai volontairement esquivé le baiser d'Edward et que je lui ai menti par la suite.

Alors qu'Edward et moi arrivons à leur hauteur et que j'évite nerveusement le regard de Jasper, ce dernier pince les lèvres, me jette un dernier coup d'œil, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, puis se détourne finalement.

Merde merde merde. Qui est le con qui a créé les empathes ?, je vous le demande.

Après le dîner, tout du moins, mon dîner, nous rentrons enfin à la villa des Cullen, le temps de route entre Seattle et Forks considérablement amenuisé par les prouesses de pilotes de Formule 1 de Jasper. Hého les jeunes, je suis pas encore immortelle et indestructible moi, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas une furieuse envie de finir dans le décor, en purée.

Mon idée macabre et ridicule me fait ricaner silencieusement et Jasper me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif dans le rétroviseur.

Je me contente de lui tirer langue, et il hausse un sourcil. Je lui fais signe de regarder la route.

Rah bon sang, arrête de lire mes sentiments, fichu empathe. Enfin, qu'il les lise s'il veut, de toute façon il n'a pas vraiment le choix d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, mais qu'il m'épargne ses regards inquisiteurs. Après tout, il a passé deux ans à ne pas se préoccuper outre mesure de mes émotions, et voilà que pour une petite crise de panique prénuptiale de rien du tout , il se met en alerte rouge. Merde quoi.

Lorsque je lève les yeux, je vois qu'il me regarde de nouveau, clairement amusé, dans le rétroviseur. Merde merde merdeuh.

« Regarde la route, Jasper. » je bougonne, revêche avant de me plonger dans la contemplation du paysage.

Et je n'échappe évidemment pas au rire des trois vampires.

**Dimanche / J-5**

Edward roule à vive allure et je ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Oui, je suis encore en voiture. Oui, je me rends encore à Seattle. Oui, ça me ravit autant que vendredi dernier. Mince, qui envoie un couple de futurs mariés faire des courses un dimanche. Ah, oui, Alice fait ça.

Elle vous fait lever à 8 heures un DIMANCHE matin pour aller choisir une pièce montée parce que c'est VITAL, vous comprenez ?

Enfin, pour le coup je ne devrais peut être pas me plaindre, étant donné qu'il s'agit du seul détail du mariage dont elle gracieusement consenti à nous laisser le choix jusqu'ici.

Et c'est une bonne chose que son mari ne soit pas là d'ailleurs, sinon il ressentirait mon soudain pic d'agacement à l'égard de son épouse.

Pourquoi je pense à lui moi d'ailleurs ?

« Bella, tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Edward me sort de mes pensées comme un bon seau d'eau sur la figure. Je mets quelques secondes à me souvenir d'où je suis et de ce que j'y fais. Ah oui. Voiture. Edward. Gâteau. Enfin à peu près quoi.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ! Oui, tout va bien. » répondis-je simplement.

Mon futur époux fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûre. » fais-je avec un petit sourire.

Merci merci merci merci dieux qui existent, et même ceux qui n'existent pas, de faire que mes pensées restent un mystère pour lui.

« Je ne te sens pas au meilleur de ta forme. » finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques instants de silence.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? » fais-je semblant de m'intéresser.

« Je l'ignore Bella. Ce serait à toi de me le dire. »

Certes. Je lui disais tout avant. Absolument tout. Et merde, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que… je ne sais pas trop. Juste, pour-quoi ?

Allô la terre appelle Bella. C'est Edward. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui il y a à peine une semaine, et là je ne suis même pas capable de lui adresser un mot sans me forcer ?

Oui, parce que la situation ne s'est pas franchement améliorée depuis ce jour où nous sommes partis en quête de ma robe. J'ai passé la quasi totalité de la journée d'hier à tout faire pour ne me retrouver ni en sa compagnie, ou en celle d'Alice et de son mari, m'inventant une passion subite pour le pliage de serviette de table.

Enfin sauf aujourd'hui bien entendu, puisque j'ai le plaisir d'être de corvée de gâteau.

« Dis, c'est la pièce montée qui te met dans un état pareil ? » fait Edward avec un petit rire dans la voix, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère après sa dernière phrase.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas toi que ça risque d'inquiéter. » je balance d'un coup, sèche.

Merde. Drtes moi que je ne viens pas de dire ça. Dites moi que ce n'est pas ma bouche qui a prononcé ces paroles si cruelles à l'égard de mon amoureux.

Son expression se fâne en un instant, une multitude d'émotions passant sur son visage. Surprise. Douleur. Choc. Tristesse. Mais dites donc, je deviens un vrai petit Jasper moi.

Je me fiche une claque mentale retentissante à cette pensée.

« Pardon Edward. » fais-je aussitôt. « Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du dire une chose pareille. Je suis stupide, excuse-moi. »  
>Et c'est vrai, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de l'avoir blessé.<p>

Je défais la boucle de ma ceinture de sécurité, l'ôtant pour pouvoir me pencher sur lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment que nous ne risquons rien.

Il me rend amoureusement mon baiser, puis m'offre un sourire contrit lorsque je me recule pour reprendre place dans mon siège.

C'est sans compter sur une pulsion étrange et soudaine qui me pousse à m'avancer de nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Il répond fougueusement, sa langue caressant langoureusement mes lèvres, tandis que ses mains ne quittent pas le volant.

Nos bouches, nos langues se cherchent, nos lèvres se dévorent, et mon souffle se fait court.

« Arrête la voiture Edward.. » fais-je, haletante.

« La pièce montée, Bella... » murmure t-il contre ma bouche, sans aucune conviction.

« Je l'emmerde la pièce montée, Edward. »

Je le sens sourire tout en m'embrassant, puis la voiture ralentit considérablement d'un seul coup. Edward freine sur le bas coté de la route.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, je me retrouve sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, ses mains encadrant mon visage et ses lèvres dévorant les miennes comme s'il me voyait pour la dernière fois.

Je peux sentir son excitation grimper en flèche et son désir contre mon bassin que je frotte effrontément au sien, ce qui le fait se tendre d'un coup et gronder contre ma bouche.

Le temps d'un battement de cil et il nous transporte cette fois ci à l'arrière de la voiture, se retrouvant sur moi. Punaise, je ne m'y ferais ja-mais. Ou en fait si, quand je serai transformée peut-être.

Je gémis à mon tour longuement lorsque je sens ses mains remonter sous ma chemise, explorant chaque millimètre de ma peau brûlante de la sienne, glaciale.

Sa bouche descend lentement le long de ma mâchoire, puis il vient se loger dans mon cou, sur ma jugulaire tandis que je soulève mon bassin contre le sien, l'attirant entre mes jambes.

Je m'enhardis et laisse mes propres mains vagabonder le long de son torse, les laissant insidieusement descendre jusqu'à son pantalon et passer le long de sa ceinture dans l'espoir de la défaire.

« Bella… » gémit-il contre ma bouche. Je sens ses mains empoigner ma poitrine sous ma ma chemise par dessus mon soutien gorge.

Ce contact me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et je le repousse soudainement.

Pensant m'avoir blessée, il recule à vitesse vampirique, s'éjectant littéralement de la voiture.

Je me redresse en position assise sur la banquette du véhicule, incapable de le regarder.

Lorsque j'ose enfin lever les yeux vers lui, je vois qu'il me fixe.

Nous nous jaugeons l'un et l'autre, haletant doucement, même si lui n'a pas de souffle. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait des efforts colossaux pour reprendre son contrôle et je m'en veux aussi.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » me demande t-il finalement, se tenant toujours à bonne distance de moi, hors de la voiture. Son ton est neutre. Comme s'il savait que non, il ne m'avait pas fait mal, mais qu'il se sentait tout de même obligé de demander.

Je me contente d'opiner de façon négative.

Il hoche la tête, pour lui même, le regard perdu, comme résigné.

Sans un mot, il reboutonne sa chemise que j'ai complètement défaite.

Puis il finit par planter son regard dans le mien et lâche, presque abruptement :

« Veux tu toujours devenir mon épouse, Bella ? »

Je fronce les sourcils instantanément, mon visage revêtant très sûrement une expression surprise. Voire de choc.

« Qu..quoi ? » est tout ce que je suis capable de bredouiller en guise de réponse, d'une voix profondément enrouée, comme si je ravalais des larmes.

Aussitôt, son visage se radoucit, et il se précipite pour me prendre contre lui.

« Pardon, pardon ! » souffle t-il contre mes cheveux.

D'un mouvement brusque, je prends son visage dans mes mains .

«Ne t'excuse pas Edward, c'est moi à moi d'être désolée, je… j'ignore ce qui m'arrive. Pardon. »

Il se recule un peu pour pouvoir me regarder, ses yeux remplis d'amour.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler Bella. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ton est presque inquiet lorsqu'il me demande cela.

J'acquiesce vivement.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, Edward. » répondis-je avec ferveur en me blottissant contre son torse. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Et c'est vrai. Je le suis. Du plus profond de mon cœur.

Et c'est aussi vrai que j'ignore ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Pourquoi l'ai-je ainsi repoussé alors que c'est moi même qui l'ai encouragé.

Pourquoi l'ai-je repoussé alors même qu'il y a une semaine, mon envie la plus puissante, la plus absolue après celle de passer l'éternité à ses côtés, était de concrétiser physiquement l'amour que j'avais pour lui. D'autant que nous allons d'habitude rarement aussi loin dans nos caresses, ce qui a normalement le don de me frustrer au plus haut point.

Voilà que pour une fois qu'il ne m'interrompt pas par peur d'aller trop loin, c'est moi qui le rejette. Après l'avoir attiré à moi.

Si je pouvais me dédoubler et me coller une raclée, je vous avoue qu'idéalement, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longs instants.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que n'avons pas échangé de moments de tendresse tel que celui-ci, chose que nous faisons habituellement un nombre considérable de fois par jour. Je dois avouer que cela me fait du bien et qu'ici, perdus sur le bas coté, quelque part sur la route entre Forks et Seattle, loin de tout le monde, loin de l'absurde excitation qui règne autour des noces, loin d'Alice et de ses pièces montées, de Jasper et de son foutu don, je respire enfin pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Cela me fait du bien de me retrouver seule à seul avec celui qui est mon futur époux, mon amoureux. Il a complètement raison. Je peux lui parler, j'ai toujours pu, et je ne dois pas laisser ma nervosité pré nuptiale à la con m'éloigner de lui. Je l'aime.

« Edward ? » finis-je par bredouiller au bout de longues minutes de calme et de tendresse.

« Oui ? »

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, ça t'embête à combien si on raconte un petit mensonge de rien du tout à Alice ? »

Il rit doucement contre mon front.

« Hé bien tout dépend de la mesure du mensonge. »

« Hum… Je me disais qu'on pouvait lui dire que nous avions été attaqués une vampire quelconque et qu'elle s'était enfuie avec le catalogue des pièces montées. Quelque chose qui fasse vrai. »

Il rit franchement cette fois, et je suis heureuse que ce soit grâce à moi. Même si c'est parce que je raconte des conneries plus grosses que moi.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement crédible. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. Allons Bella, Alice sait à quel point tu es attachée à cette pièce montée, on sait tous que si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle, tu lui arracherais les membres un par un. Non, vraiment, il faut trouver autre chose. »

C'est à mon tour de rire, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Lorsque enfin nous rentrons à la villa à la nuit tombante, nous racontons à Alice l'absolue vérité : la boutique était fermée. Et son mari n'est pas dans le coin pour déceler notre tout petit, insignifiant mensonge, ce qui me vaut de faire intérieurement une danse de la joie, du printemps et des fleurs.

**Lundi / J-4**

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin, je suis seule dans le lit. Ce qui est étrange, puisque normalement Edward est toujours présent à mon réveil. Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit, m'étirant avec paresse entre les draps.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à traîner sous la couette, et puisque je ne parviendrai de toute façon pas à me rendormir, je file en direction de la salle de bain pour une douche, me demandant toujours où a bien pu passer mon amoureux.

Une fois ma toilette terminée, je saute dans une paire de jeans et pique une chemise à Edward avant de descendre.

La maison est silencieuse, et pas parce que les Cullen sont calmes, même s'ils le sont, mais plus parce que la villa semble être complètement vide de tous ses habitants.

Je passe devant la cuisine et y jette un coup d'œil. Personne .

J'arrive dans le salon, me retourne et mon regard tombe sur Jasper en train de lire dans un des fauteuils.

« Bonjour Jasper. » dis-je poliment.

« Bonjour Isabella. » répond t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je fronce le nez dans une grimace quand il m'appelle « Isabella ». Il est le seul dans cette famille à oser m'appeler ainsi. Et j'ignore pourquoi. Et en plus j'aime pas ça.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander où sont les autres, il me devance, ayant sûrement perçu ma curiosité, et me coupe :

« Partis chasser. »

Et alors que je m'apprête une nouvelle fois à ouvrir la bouche, cette fois pour lui demander s'ils sont tous partis, il me coupe de nouveau.

« Oui, tous. »

J'ouvre la bouche.

« Edward aussi y est. »

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce que je sais pourtant impossible. Il m'éneeeeeeeerve.

Et bien évidemment, ça aussi il le sent.

Il lève enfin les yeux de son livre, verrouillant son regard au mien avec un petit sourire en coin et je lève simplement les yeux au ciel. Je vous ai dit qu'il m'énervait ?

Je finis par me détourner avec la ferme intention de retourner dans la chambre que je partage avec Edward.

« Isabella ? »

Un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et la main sur la rampe, je me retourne.

« Oui ? »

Il me regarde un instant puis ajoute :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner en ma compagnie ? Tu n'as encore rien avalé, je me trompe ? »

Ma surprise et mon légendaire équilibre sans faille combinés font que je manque presque de m'étaler sur les marches comme une crêpe pas cuite.

« Heu… Jasper, si toutefois tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je n'ai pas exactement le même régime alimentaire que toi. »

À ma réponse, il m'adresse un franc sourire.

« Certes, certes. Mais je pensais d'avantage à ton régime qu'au mien à vrai dire. »

J'espère bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'en faisais partie moi, de son régime. Cette pensée me fait rire intérieurement.

« Oh ça va, je t'en prie, je me suis excusé pour cela » dit-il, comme s'il avait de nouveau pu lire la teneur de mes pensées.

J'écarquille les yeux devant son impensable clairvoyance et il se contente de rire.

« Bien, nous mettons nous en route ? » me demande t-il.

« Heu… » hésite-je un instant. Instant que mon estomac choisit pour gargouiller, le bien heureux.

Jasper pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire de nouveau, attendant simplement ma réponse.

« Oh ça va hein. » fais-je faussement revêche, avant d'attraper ma veste et d'enfiler mes chaussures.

Il nous conduit dans l'un des rares dinner de Forks, où je me commande une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon ainsi qu'une assiette de pancakes, du jus d'orange et tout le café que je peux avaler.

« J'ignorais que tu attendais un ami. » me raille Jasper, assis en face de moi.

Pour la énième fois depuis ces derniers jours, je lui tire la langue.

Pendant que j'engloutis mon gargantuesque petit déjeuner, je sens son regard posé sur moi.

« Quoi ? » finis-je pas lui demander.

« Rien. Mais c'est très instructif de te regarder manger Isabella. J'ai l'impression d'être au zoo. »

Mon morceau de pancake m'en tomberait presque de la bouche et il s'esclaffe.

« Tu peux parler. Côté animal, je suis encore bien loin derrière vous. » je grommèle.

« Mais pas pour longtemps. » lâche t-il « N'est-ce pas ? »

À l'instant même où il prononce ces mots, je suis de nouveau assaillie par la panique ressentie pour la première fois devant le miroir, dans cette boutique de Seattle.

Je sens mon visage se défaire de toute expression. Je me sens même presque pâlir et je déglutis difficilement.

« O-Oui. » parviens-je tout juste à bredouiller en guise de réponse.

Son regard ne cille pas et il ne dit rien. Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, que, gênée, je finis par détourner. Et il ressent tout ça.

Je regarde mon assiette piteusement. C'est bête. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ça les pancakes. Et le café. Et manger en général. Enfin, vivre en fait.

Jasper me regarde toujours, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est lui accorder un pâle sourire, avant de reprendre une bouchée de mon petit déjeuner.

À suivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tapez paaaaaaaaaaaas, j'aurais bien prolongé le chapitre mais j'ai encore un tas de chose en réserve eh eh.<strong>

**donc vous voici à la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis, ça fait toujours très très trèèèès plaisir, c'est pas moi qui vais vous dire le contraire.**

**Encore un énooooooorme merci à Jess a.k.a Lecholls pour son travail de bêta ainsi que pour tous ses conseils (j'en ai de le chance hein :D) !**

**à très vite pour le second chapitre !**

**mwaaaaaah**


End file.
